Classified Heart
by megster1992
Summary: Life is hard for Lucas Barnes. He has a secret that no one knows about, except for his friends, which are pokemon. Can Lucas figure out his past in order to find out why he was banished? Sucky summary, but good story.
1. Secret

**Secret**

Lying across my bed, I waited until the perfect moment. I already had my jeans on, they had cuts made into them, and my shoes were at the foot of the bed. My arms were behind my head, and one leg was bent. I glanced over at the clock. It said _11:30 p.m._

"Great." I groaned. I threw my legs onto the floor, and slid my feet into the shoes. I bent over and tied them, glancing at the clock again. I walked over to my dresser, and I opened a drawer. Not caring what I wore, I just grabbed a shirt that was comfortable against my skin. It was a blue one, with a stripe across the breast area. I turned my head to my desk, and saw my black leather jacket hanging on the chair.

I nodded to myself, and tip-toed to the window. I scanned the horizon, looking for the sign. I placed my elbows on the windowsill, and I caught a small glimpse of flame. I looked towards the flame, and I noticed it get bigger. I pushed myself off of the windowsill, and grabbed my jacket. I was carefully walking down the stairs, pushing my arms through the sleeves as I went. I quietly opened the front door, and gently closed it, making sure my parents wouldn't wake up. Once the door was closed, I sprinted to the shed, and grabbed my bike. It wasn't new, but it wasn't completely rusty. I just didn't want to pull out my thunderous motorcycle, which would surely wake up my folks.

I pedaled my way past the pastures, and a few of the Tauros' was awake. They were mumbling to each other, keeping quiet so they won't disturb the rest of the herd. The orange glow of the flame was in the forest, and I made my way to the trees. I could tell it was getting bigger, which meant I was getting closer.

"Lucas." I heard someone say, and I screeched to a stop. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone or anything. I shook my head and kept going. "Lucas, hurry!" I heard the voice say again. I recognized it this time, so I booked it. It sounded like my friend was in distress, and I was the only one that could save him. I checked my back pocket, and I felt a small round ball.

"I'm glad I didn't forget." I mumbled as I whipped passed the trees. I skidded on the dirt path when I saw a pack of Mightyena in a circular formation.

"Poor little Houndour." One of them said, and from his voice I gathered that he was the alpha. "No one is here to save you." He growled as they closed in.

"Stop." I said, my teeth clenched together.

The Mightyena turned towards me, and he coughed a laugh. "And what exactly can a human do to enforce that?"

I gathered that he didn't know that I could understand pokémon, so I reached around to my back pocket and grabbed the small ball. "Go, Tiger!" I yelled, throwing the pokéball at the ground in front of the Mightyena.

The pokéball expanded, and opened in mid-air. A small light poured out of it, and a Wartortle appeared on the ground. He cracked his neck, and growled at the Mightyena.

The Mightyena turned toward the Houndour. "Don't worry, little one…" He growled, and then he turned back to me. "…this won't take long."

"Tiger, use Aqua Tail!" I yelled, and my Wartortle did exactly that. Water wrapped around his furry tail, and he shot towards the lead Mightyena. He turned, and slapped him across his face, the water thicker now. Tiger landed in front of me, and he growled again at the Mightyena.

"You'll have to do better than that." He growled, and his whole pack came closer.

"Tiger, use Surf!" I said, and Tiger was lifted up by a huge tidal wave. The Mightyena stopped, and tried to retreat, but Tiger's surf caught up to them, and whisked them far away.

"'Bout time you got here, Lucas." I heard someone say, and I turned toward the Houndour. He was smiling at me. "So, you got the signal?"

"Yeah." I nodded to the fire and Tiger came up to my side.

"Want me to handle that, boss?" He asked, acting like mister tough-guy.

"How many times have I told you not to call me boss? We are partners." I said. "Part-ners." I emphasized the syllables. "And yes, before it burns the whole forest." Tiger nodded and ran to the fire. He used Surf to douse the flame, and he came back to me.

The Houndour edged in closer, and he cocked his head. "So, parents still don't know?" He asked, sitting down.

I sat down next to him, and sighed. "Not yet." I shook my head. "They'd just think I'm a freak."

Tiger nudged my arm. "I don't think you're a freak." He said, looking at my face.

I chuckled and mussed the spot in between his ears. "Thanks." I sighed again. "How many others can do what I can?"

"None, from our record." The Houndour said, eyeing me apologetically. I've told him and Tiger how I feel about having this gift. The gift to talk to Pokémon made me a freak among the other humans. I didn't realize I had this gift until my sixteenth birthday, one year ago, when Tiger started to speak with the human language.

I sighed. "I wish I could talk to my parents, you know? I mean, I love them, but how would they treat me when they find out about this." I said, gesturing my hand toward Tiger and the Houndour.

I looked up to the sky, and stared at the stars. Hard to see, of course, but they were still there. I wondered why god would choose me to have this gift. I'm just the son of a pokémon rancher, nothing special.

Tiger pulled my arm until I looked at him. "We should get going. I think your dad wants to go to town today."

I moaned and stood up. True, going to town meant that I could use my motorcycle, but I hated doing the heavy lifting for dad. It seems that as I grew older, dad grew lazier, piling the tasks on me. "Alright, let's go." I said, and I pulled the pokéball out. "Tiger, return." Tiger became a light, and he was sucked into the sphere. "I'll see you around, Houndour." I said, waving.

"Lucas, you can call me Rusty." The Houndour said, running up to me. "Anyway, I was hoping that maybe I might possibly become your pokémon soon." He looked up at me, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll have to convince dad to buy me a pokéball, seeing as I'll need another one…" I said, grinning. I was wondering when Houndour would want me to capture him. We've been friends for awhile, and I've always bailed him out of trouble. "Anyway, catch you later."

I ran off to the house, and went to the bathroom before bed. I looked at myself in the mirror; my light brown hair was in its usual messy doo, and my green eyes looked tired. Must be because I _was _tired. I hopped in the shower, watching as the water slid off my body.

I worked out, some. I mean, I'm not a couch potato, but I wasn't a wrestler. I had enough muscle to carry all of my father's crates of milk, without getting tired until the end.

I got out of the shower, and dried myself off. I heard the uneven snoring of my father, and the coughs of my mother, who was fighting a cold. I tried to think of the best way to tell them, but I couldn't find one. I guess I have a classified heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, how you like this chapter? I'm not used to writing these stories, so bear with me. Anyway, I used the national pokédex that has Diamond and Pearl pokémon in it, so you'll see a whole variety of pokémon.**

**Read and tell me what you think.**


	2. Stupid Stampede

**Stupid Stampede**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beeeeeep!_

I groaned and slammed my alarm clock with my hand. I hated mornings, especially on a farm. I stretched my limbs, and grabbed a white tank top from the dresser. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of my jeans; again they had cuts made into them. I walked down the stairs, and I heard the southern accent of my parents fill the room.

"Howdy, Lucas!" Dad said when he spotted me. The ginger haired man had a bald spot on his head, and a beer belly that grew every year. Working on the stove was the dark haired and dark skinned woman he fell in love with, my mother.

"Hey, dad." I said, and I took a seat at our tiny kitchen table.

"Just about time for breakfast, hon." Mom said, winking. "You need all the energy for today."

"That's right Lucas." Dad said, nodding. "I need you to change the bedding in the barn, and then you need to run to town with me. I promised George that I'd have the shipment of milk in today."

I rolled my eyes. _Can't you do it yourself?_ I thought in my mind, grabbing the glass of orange juice. I took a big gulp as mom placed bacon and eggs on my plate.

"You need to get your protein up." She said, smiling.

My mother wasn't black per say, but she did have some in her. My skin remained a constant tan everyday, and got darker in the summer. I tried to figure out where I would inherit my brown hair and green eyes, considering that my parents didn't have them. Dad was ginger-headed with light blue eyes, and mom had black hair with brown eyes. Sometimes I thought I was adopted, but then I do something that my parents do.

I quickly ate my eggs, and I stuffed the bacon in my pocket. I got up and gave mom a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast mom. See you after work." I went to the back door, and opened it. Dad's collection of Poochyena crowded the door.

"Don't forget to close the gate behind you." Dad warned as I shut the back door. Not only was my dad a pokémon rancher, but he also bred Poochyena. Can't he make up his mind about his profession?

I made my way to the barn, which was empty. I grabbed one of the bales of hay that was placed outside of the red building, and carried it to the barn. I took my time changing the bedding, in case I missed a place, so I grabbed about 3 bales of hay. No doubt, by the end, I would have some piece of straw stuck in my hair.

I locked up the barn door, and checked the gate. It was secure, so I just stood there, letting the sun hit me. I took a seat next to the fence, and pressed my back against it. I shut my eyes for a second…

The next thing I remember, I had a wet tongue lick the side of my face. I turned to see one of the cows next to me. She cocked her head.

"Rough day, Lucas?" She asked.

"Maybelle, you have no idea." I scoffed, and stood up. I heard a car honk, and I turned to see my father in his truck, waving in my direction. "Now, I must be off before dad finds me talking to a pokémon." I waved and ran to the shed that was next to the house. Lucky for me, I had thrown my keys in my pants, so I didn't have to run into the house to get them. I hopped on my 2002 Suzuki GSX750F Katana, and revved the engine.

I rode behind dad as we drove to Lilycove. I was keeping an eye on the cases of milk, in case one decided to slip. The wind licked my face, and my hair, and it felt really good. When I saw we were getting close to town, I sped up and passed dad. I pulled a wheelie, while skidding to a stop. My motorcycle stopped in front of the general store, and I placed the front tire back on the ground.

"For crying out loud, Lucas!" Dad yelled when he got out of the truck. "You're gonna kill yourself with all these crazy stunts."

"Peter! Lucas!" George Daniels called as he came to greet us. He was the owner of the general store, and basically dad's paycheck. "Glad y'all could make it."

"No problem." Dad said, and he patted the bed of his truck. "I got 24 cases of milk, how much will that run me?"

George was about to speak, but then he remembered me. "Lucas, you know where the storage room is, right?" I nodded. "Well, go on and put them in."

I sighed and grabbed the closest case of milk. It was in a wooden box, and a lid was secured shut on top. On the side was an image of a bull's head, painted on with blue. I walked into the store, and towards the storage room. I set down the milk in the refrigerated section, and then went into the store. I saw Dad and George go into George's office, so I didn't plan on saying anything. I went out to the truck, got another case, and headed into the building.

This time, I ran right into a girl who looked to be fifteen. Her black hair moved from her face as her emerald eyes stared up at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me, miss." I said, nodding. She smiled and moved, and left out into the town while I went to the storage room.

"Lucas!" I heard a faint voice call out. I ignored it and place the case on top of the other one, and headed outside. "Lucas!" The voice said, louder this time. I was outside at this point, and I could hear the impact of hooves on the ground. I turned to see a dust cloud, with Tauros' horns sticking out. "Lucas!" I heard the voice again, and I recognized it as Maybelle. She must be warning me. I was about to pull out my pokéball when I saw that fifteen year old girl frozen in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" I ran right for her, and slammed into her body in just the nick of time. We were on the side of the road, while the Tauros' passed us, going at an incredible speed. I quickly got up, and frantically looked after them. "Crap, what am I going to do?" Just then, a Growlithe, whom I presumed was hers, walked up to me after having a nice chat with a female. I looked at him, and he nodded. I ran towards the Tauros', with the Growlithe at my heels. I'm sure I'll have some explanation to do for the girl, but right now I needed to save my dad's money makers.

Growlithe got ahead of me and he began barking at the Tauros'. "Alright, boy, herd them up!" I called, running. I could hear the whispers of the townspeople as I ran, but I didn't care. Growlithe was at the front of the herd, and I was getting close to the back. We rounded the herd in a close formation, and I looked them over until I saw Maybelle. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Some of the town punks opened the gate and spooked the leader. And you know, wherever the leader goes, the rest of us follow." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Hey, look at the Barnes boy!" I heard someone say, so I was reminded that I needed to return the Growlithe to his owner. I bent down next to him.

"Thanks, boy. I couldn't have done it without you." I said, giving him a pet.

He cocked his head. "I owed you. You saved my master." He then ran off to his master, who greeted him happily.

A whole sea of people crowded me just then, and they looked angry. "Lucas!" I heard dad call as he made his way to where I was. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Someone to my left said, anger in his voice. "Your boy is part of the forbidden race!"

My dad looked at him like he was crazy. "How can you explain that?"

"Because, he used someone's Growlithe. Everyone knows that a pokémon will only listen to its master, unless he was able to speak with a human." He glared at me.

Dad sighed. "Lucas, I think we should go home." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that is possible." I heard the voice of the mayor say, and I saw his round figure appear in the crowd. "I'm sorry, Peter. But you're boy is one of _them_, and any of _them_ have to be forced towards the town where they reside." He stared at me, smiling evilly.

"B...b…but." Dad said, getting on his knees.

"I said it before Peter. Lilycove will not tolerate any of these people. They all live at that special town. It is Lucas' job to find out where it is." He turned to me. "Lucas, you have two days to pack up your stuff and get out of here."

"Lucas, let's go home." Dad said, and I got onto my bike and drove home.

Mom was waiting on the porch, smiling. I stopped my bike at the stairs, and stomped into the house. I plopped down on the sofa, and waited for them to come in. Dad and Mom walked in with grave faces.

"Son, we need to talk." Mom said, sitting next to me. She placed her hand on my knee.

"Okay, talk."

"You are adopted." Dad said, staring at me. "We didn't feel the need to tell you, but under the circumstances, we have to." He took a seat in his armchair.

"What?"

"You were adopted." Mom said, looking at me, comfort in her eyes. "We now know why your parents gave you up. They wanted you to have a normal upbringing, instead of being cooped up in the isolated town."

"But I thought you were my parents?" I asked, confused.

Dad shook his head. "No, me and your mom are both sterile. We adopted a child since we couldn't have any of our own."

"And now you have to leave, after 16 years of raising you." Mom said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave."

"Lucas, you _have_ to leave. There has been a decree that every 'Walker' must be isolated." Dad said.

"A walker?"

"Walker is the last name of the first Pokémon talkers. It was two adopted brothers, with the last name Walker. One of them would be your great-great-grandfather." Dad said.

"Of course, over the generations, more and more 'Walkers' emerged. Stories report that they send out their kids for adoption so they can live a regular life, hoping that no one would find out about them." Mom rubbed her hand on my knee.

"Son, I knew from the beginning." Dad said, raising his head. "I knew you snuck out, I just thought it was to see a girl, but now I know you were talking to pokémon."

Mom sighed, and gave me a hug. "Even if you aren't my birth son, you still feel like my son."

"You seem like mom and dad to me." I said, standing up. "I guess I better get packing."

"Lucas, here." Dad said, tossing a ball. "It's a pokéball. Thought you might need a second one."

"Thanks." I said, and I headed up the stairs. I saw my backpack, and grabbed it, stuffing two sets of clothes in the pockets. I grabbed my leather jacket, and placed it over my backpack. I set my alarm for 4 in the morning, so I could get a head start without the heart-wrenching goodbyes. I wasn't good with opening myself up, and I was not any good at relationships.

At four, I awoke, laced up my shoes, and grabbed my motorcycle keys, backpack, and jacket. I headed to my new life that I was forced to go to because of the stupid stampede.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: How'd you like it? I promise, next chapter he finds out he has a follower.**

**As always, read and review!**


End file.
